Glad You Came
by mockingjay23
Summary: Kurt goes to the club to forget. He never thought he'd meet a stranger that actually would help him forget and make him glad he came. Inspired by the Glad You Came performance. Kurtbastian Smut!


**Another Kurtbastian fic... What can I say? I'm definitely starting to love this pairing... Klaine is still my OTP (Don't worry Charmedmich) but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love this pairing. Sebastian is definitely starting to become one of my favourites on the show... and Grant Gustin? Good lord! :* Okay, I'm done. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kurt sipped his margarita at the bar, nodding his head absently to the pounding club music. He saw a long body settle in a chair beside him. He turned and took in the newcomer. He had a long, lean body and a messy head of brown hair. He had stormy coloured eyes, from what Kurt could see in the flashing lights anyways, and a smirk framed by pale lips.<p>

"Hey, sexy," he purred in a low voice that went straight to Kurt's core.

"Hey," Kurt murmured, setting down his glass.

"How come a pretty thing like you is sitting in this place, all alone?" Kurt fought the urge to smile. He shrugged.

"No big, bad boyfriend?" the stranger continued. Kurt shook his head.

"Come on then, I'm Sebastian," he said, offering his hand. Kurt shook it.

"Kurt," Sebastian nodded, and cocked his head as the music shifted.

"I love this song," he noted, and then met Kurt's gaze. "Dance with me?" And Kurt couldn't find it in himself to refuse the offer, and so he allowed himself to be led out onto the dance floor. The pair found a rather empty spot in the middle of the crowd, the eye of the storm. They stopped and Kurt turned to face Sebastian, a shy smile on his face. He allowed Sebastian to trail his fingertips down his arm as he circled slowly around him. Kurt swallowed when he realized that it wasn't just the singer singing, but Sebastian was speaking the lyrics into his ear as he circled.

_The sun goes down__  
><em>_The stars come out__  
><em>_And all that counts__  
><em>_Is here and now__  
><em>_My universe will never be the same__  
><em>_I'm glad you came_

Kurt shuddered and he felt Sebastian's chest vibrate against his back as Sebastian pressed himself tightly to Kurt's back.

"Loosen up, have some fun, come on baby," Sebastian murmured, and Kurt instantly felt a shudder rip through his body. He leaned back into Sebastian, feeling strong arms circle around his waist.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me__  
><em>_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me__  
><em>_And I decided you look well on me, well on me__  
><em>_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me  
><em>

Sebastian was still singing the words to Kurt. The hands around his waist dipped lower to grab onto his hips and press Kurt's ass backwards. Kurt let out a small "ooh" as he felt that Sebastian was hard.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed, getting into the music as the beat picked up, rotating his hips a bit. Sebastian moaned from behind him and his lips pressed against Kurt's skin just below his ear.

_Turn the lights out now__  
><em>_Now I'll take you by the hand__  
><em>_Hand you another drink__  
><em>_Drink it if you can__  
><em>_Can you spend a little time,__  
><em>_Time is slipping away,__  
><em>_Away from us so stay,__  
><em>_Stay with me I can make,__  
><em>_Make you glad you came_

The next verse was murmured against Kurt's skin, and he shivered. He turned around to face Sebastian, who was staring hungrily at him with those stormy eyes of his. Kurt felt a full grin stretch across his face, one mirroring on Sebastian's. Kurt reached forward and pulled Sebastian to him, grinding into him and running his hands down Sebastian's muscled chest. Sebastian threw his head back and Kurt took the opportunity to dip his lips down to Sebastian's exposed collarbone, sucking a dark hickey into the pale skin. Sebastian shuddered, and his hands wound into Kurt's hair to keep him pressed against his neck. Kurt felt Sebastian's throat vibrate through his lips as he sang the chorus.

_The sun goes down__  
><em>_The stars come out__  
><em>_And all that counts__  
><em>_Is here and now__  
><em>_My universe will never be the same__  
><em>_I'm glad you came__  
><em>_I'm glad you came_

The smell of Sebastian was fogging Kurt's brain, along with the alcohol. The combination was providing exactly what Kurt needed – to forget. The smell of sweat, some expensive cologne, and just the smell of Sebastian was driving Kurt wild. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. Kurt pressed his hips forward, grinding Sebastian's erection against his own. He felt Sebastian draw a sharp breath.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me__  
><em>_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me__  
><em>_And I decided you look well on me, well on me__  
><em>_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

Kurt had felt heat building in his abdomen and had finally had enough. He pressed his hand against Sebastian's mouth as he opened it to continue. Curious, stormy eyes peered down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go then," Kurt said, surprising himself at his own boldness. He felt Sebastian's smile against his hand as he took Kurt's wrist and pulled him through the crowd of people that Kurt had forgotten existed. He blindly followed Sebastian, already trusting of the tall boy. He realized where they were headed however, when Sebastian pushed open a door. He headed immediately for the handicap stall and pulled Kurt inside. He closed and locked the door, before pushing Kurt against it and finally kissed him, hard on the mouth. Kurt let out a keening whine as Sebastian's teasing hands drifted lower, ghosting over Kurt's strained zipper. Kurt reached around and cupped Sebastian's ass, squeezing and earning a gasp from him. Kurt slipped his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and tangling with his own. Sebastian drove his hips forward, their hipbones hitting painfully and ground against Kurt, making the flimsy stall walls creak. Kurt flipped their positions, their lips never leaving each other's. Kurt pulled back.

"Please," he whimpered, looking up at Sebastian's lust-blown eyes. Sebastian nodded jerkily, and Kurt's hands fumbled with Sebastian's pants while Sebastian undid Kurt's easily. Kurt dropped to his knees as Sebastian's thick cock sprung free. Kurt circled his fingers around it, doing a few quick strokes before dipping his head and licking a wet stripe up the underside. Sebastian's fingers tangled in Kurt's hair.

"Fuck!" he hissed as Kurt sunk down on his cock, drawing off and sucking on the head. He pulled off completely and moved to mouth at Sebastian's balls and he grip tightened in his hair. Sebastian growled above him, using his hands in Kurt's hair to pull him back as he pressed the head of his dick against Kurt's lips. Kurt parted his lips obediently, and Sebastian shoved in; his cock hitting the back of Kurt's throat.

"Ungh," he grunted, above him, his eyes closed. Kurt trembled as he swallowed, taking Sebastian into his throat. Kurt hummed, and his eyes watered, but he didn't back off.

"Ugh, fuck," Sebastian hissed, his eyes opening and staring down at Kurt below him. "So, close," Kurt looked up and pulled back, Sebastian whimpering as Kurt stood. Kurt darted forward and kissed Sebastian, his hand reaching and pulling Sebastian towards him.

"Fuck me," Kurt mumbled against Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian pulled back.

"But-but I haven't prepa-" Sebastian began, but Kurt cut him off.

"Just do it," he hissed, turning and nudging his ass against Sebastian's cock. He groaned helplessly and shoved Kurt into the wall, a hand keeping him pressed against the wall while the other wrapped around his own cock and lining it up at Kurt's entrance. He pushed forward, stopping when Kurt hissed as Sebastian breached the first ring of muscle. He stilled for a moment, before pushing forward again and not stopping until he was pressed right against Kurt's ass.

"Fuck, so, tight," he ground out. Kurt's hands were clenched against the wall by his head, and Sebastian lay his hands over Kurt's fists until they relaxed.

"Move," Kurt hissed, and Sebastian drew out, sliding in again in a long, smooth stroke. Kurt's shoulders were tight, and Sebastian leaned forward, nipping gently against the back of his neck. He pulled out again, and shoved in again, rougher.

"Fuck-yes, harder, Sebast-IAN!" The end of Kurt's sentence turned into a cry as Sebastian hit his prostate. Sebastian smirked and hit the spot again, sending Kurt's knees buckling. Sebastian pressed his hand forward, holding Kurt up while he rocked into him, keeping a steady rhythm. Kurt felt heat coiling in his abdomen and knew he was close – no matter how long he wanted this to go on.

"So, close," he whimpered, as Sebastian snapped his hips forward, the stall door creaking. Sebastian was close to; the tight heat, the mewls, whimpers and little gasps from Kurt as Sebastian fucked him. Sebastian's hand moved down to hold Kurt's hips as he slammed his hips forward, over and over, gripping painfully as Sebastian's thrusts stuttered as he came close to the edge. With one last stroke, Sebastian came, screaming Kurt's name. His voice echoed around the empty bathroom as his hips stilled against Kurt's ass. He was still for a few moments, panting and trying to get his breath back and waiting for the white spots at the edge of his vision to clear.

"Sebastian," Kurt whined, and Sebastian lifted his head and turned Kurt around. He looked positively wrecked; his hair was sweaty and all over the place, his pupils blown and his lips swollen. His chest was rising and falling in quick pants.

"Please," he continued, and Sebastian instantly dropped to his knees, eagerly taking Kurt's rock-hard cock into his mouth and sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing. Sebastian groaned at the taste of Kurt's salty pre-come, as he swirled his tongue around the head. A hand knotted in his hair and pushed Sebastian further, until the head of Kurt's cock was pressing at the back of his throat and his nose was pressed against Kurt's crotch. Sebastian started humming the familiar tune.

_Stay with me I can make,__  
><em>_Make you glad you came_

He only hummed two lines before Kurt came undone above him, coming down his throat and crying out his name. His head fell back against the wall with a thunk, as he slid down to the ground beside Sebastian. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Kurt, and Kurt could taste himself in Sebastian's mouth. He shuddered and his cock twitched valiantly, but it was much too soon to get hard again.

"Fuck," Kurt breathed, slumping against Sebastian, who wrapped his arms around Kurt's sweaty torso.

"My thoughts exactly," Sebastian purred, his voice slightly raspy, and Kurt cursed how he could sound so put together after that. He would have glared, but it would have taken too much energy, and frankly; Kurt felt drained. He sighed and nuzzled into Sebastian's warm chest, his eyelids drooping.

"I don't think this is the best place to spend the night…" Sebastian said, looking down at Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrow, his eyes still closed. "I think my place would be much better," he finished. Kurt's eyes peeked open and he nodded, a smile stretching across his face. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sebastian stood, pulling Kurt to his feet. They slipped on their pants before unlocking the stall door. Kurt felt tired, and dirty, but he'd be damned if he didn't feel _good. _Kurt smiled tiredly as they walked through the club and out the door, the bouncer shooting them a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked :-) Check out my other stories too! Open for another chapter if this gets a good response!<strong>


End file.
